


Words All Over

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, joker has gory fantasy, lex has daddy issues, or the square of wrong, two wrongs make a right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has problems, and Joker's not here to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little ashamed to admit I wrote this with Ellie Goulding's "Under the Sheets" on loop.  
> I apologize for any malapropism in advance for English is not my first language.

“I’ve been thinking,” Lex threw that red rubber ball of his into the air once more, and blocking it once more before it hit his face. It was not unlike basketball, both requiring agility, calm and accurate state of mind, and the right amount of boredom.

“I’ve been thinking,” he repeated as the ball was caught before he’d finally quit this worn out game. Lex gave a deliberate pause here and adjusted his body slightly to look at the Joker, who was at the moment caught up with putting back into his mouth those tiny metallics. They fit him with a non-human aura. Yet if one were to associate them with the magic word “braces,” the veil was immediately lifted for good, and Lex got to know this quite early on.

“I want you to write on me,” finally, said the young Luthor. He tried to stable that rubber ball on his forehead as one last act, but his craft failed him.

“Sweet talk me more and that gets you hurt,” Joker turned his head, in a semi-Pinocchio fashion, and smiled at him. That was the same smile that gave people the shivers. Lex felt his spine shivered pleasantly against the sheet.

Boy was he counting on that. Lex would have smiled back, conventionally, if he weren’t all turned on now. He couldn’t have taken his eyes off Joker as the latter approached him, ignited also by the ideas he was having. Joker’s knees spread around his waist as he looked down at Lex. “On second thought, some ink could do you good, pale boy.”

Fingers began trailing down his torso, as if scaling out for what was to be engraved. Something to match those elusive eyes, the artist was thinking. Joker was almost thrilled just imagining the view, until Lex dragged him out of it with, well, a black plain school-ish marker pen.

“Don’t get ideas,” he was warned. Lex’s eyes were no longer elusive now. He was staring right at Joker, helping him realise how carried away he must have been just now. Lex held that marker pen high enough to have stabbed it in-between the eyes of the crazy one as he reminded him about their primal concerns. “Or you miss a front roll seat at the wrestle. Right when the clock starts ticking; right beneath your favourite signal that unfortunately hasn’t shined in years. I promised, remember?”

Joker wasn’t too happy about being artistically restrained, but he decided to put that on the bat’s account as another sad little sacrifice he had to make for him. He took the pen, and started drawing. It wasn’t half as fun as he’d imagined, but still.

Lex trembled at the sensation of words dripping down his skin. That was the most the high school bullies knew to do to humiliate an emaciated Jewish immigrant. They’d strip Lex in the locker room and write with a marker pen stuff like “sexy Lexy” or “alien whore.” They could have just written Delilah for what they wanted to express with the latter, though, were they a little bit less retarded.

Father knew that the entire time. He caught it one time when those morons were too clumsy as to have written it too low down the inner arm, then he made Lex take his clothes off and wash the marks off of his body. They were all over his body, and father was _watching_  the entire time.

He felt the scan from the one who was writing on him right now. Yet he’d still mistaken it for the stare of the old Alexander once he closed his eyes. He trembled so hard that when Joker flicked the tip of his hard-on while finishing around the abdomen part, Lex thought he was gonna cum simply at that.

Joker then leaned closer to him. His metallic teeth grated against the bat brand that he’d assigned to the left collarbone. “This little bat sure’ll do you good, keep you disciplined.”

Lex’s laugh finished with a moan. He remembered what those foils could do to his cock when they were rubbed around it. Wishing for them to sink deeper into his skin, Lex pressed harder towards Joker. His moans grew loud as Joker was considerate enough to give his nipples some tastes too.

“What did we say about sweet talking?” Joker bit into one of them and the tip of his tongue danced upon the blood that he’d gladly taken from the pale boy. Lex didn’t mind him. He became even louder, crying out his disagreement about the deal, as well as content about the deed. He wanted Joker to read to him the words he’d chosen for him, whereas Joker insisted that he wasn’t much a man of letters.

“There is this, though,” he retracted his merciful caresses while thrusting into Lex. His cum left inside from earlier lubbed Lex up for this. It may only hurt a little.

“This,” Joker continued, pressing a hand upon Lex’s underbelly, making sure he did it just a tiny bit too harshly. “’Daddys lil’ boy,’ if I may.”

Lex choked on that one, his eyes and mouth wide open upon the strike of pleasure. He’d pictured things for sure, but never this far. Never something so blatant like this. A brand. He was now branded on the very flesh as if ready for purchase, except he was designated product, wasn’t he? Is that right now, _Lex_?

Joker, on the other hand, began working his way in. He shoved through the pressing of the flesh until he was in so deep he could almost feel the hot boiling insides ramming, dripping, fighting to take him, making him want to kiss them with his own well-painted rosy sweet lips. There was so much blunt deception and destructive lust in-between these skinny bones, when they clashed it was like falling in love.

“I had a lil’ girl called me daddy while ago. Guess I should miss that, if I should know better.” Joker said, in a bizarrely chanting manner. “So much softer, so much... Wetter. You see.”

The smile came down at Lex. Lex wasn’t able to see straight at this point but craziness shall always make its way. The Joker’s dilated pupils reflected his own, the letter J tattoo seemed imminent enough for Lex to lick it off the edge of his lips. He did so, slightly reaching his tongue out for that, partially, perhaps, in hope of some correspondence from the other.

Instead, Joker bit his lower lip to tease with his cursory wish, then moved back to where they’d started. The scribbled bat brand was already blurred with sweat, howbeit it wasn’t like he would mind sucking off every single sip of what was left.

“Did your dad want that too?” sneers were squeezed out of Joker’s throat like rusty fragments. They dangled hoarsely in Lex’s ears as he kept pushing forward his threats, his words and his cock. “Did he want his little boy _this_  soft and wet?”

Lex shook violently at the sound of this. Cold sweats rushed down the skin, mixed with his own cum. Joker could see with his naked eyes how the boy suffered trying not to snap and found himself admiring the sight of the glory in all this.

“Don’t turn to the emergency exit now,” whereas giggles turned pretty soon to roaring laughter. “It only gets worse hereafter.”

 

 

fin.


End file.
